


Wish

by purinsan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purinsan/pseuds/purinsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Rei's happiness was also Eichi's, and that's already more than enough. // reposted from twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

“So … what did you ask for?”

Rei’s dumb question was probably another thing that caused a smile to appear on Eichi’s lips. Eichi didn’t give out an answer immediately—and that made Rei went ten times more confused—also chuckled awkwardly later then.

It was actually a nice day on Sunday when Rei decided to bring Eichi to the park on their date. So far, so good—no problems were found. Rei and Eichi had been living together since they entered college and since the distance between their house and the park wasn’t far, it’s easy to go to the park by walking. 

Not like they didn’t want to go to a more peaceful—and also more private—site; after all, they just wanted to have some refreshment after those sufferings during the weekdays. 

Moreover, Eichi didn’t protest when Rei asked him out. He’s okay with that, really okay—as long as his wheelchair didn’t bring any problem to both of them. Eichi’s feet, as Rei knew it already, had been weak recently; they couldn’t even help him to stand straight for a long time.

“Is something wrong, Eichi?”

“No, not at all, Rei.”

Rei could just tell what he asked when he threw his one yen coin into the pond in this rate; Eichi only had to request him to do so. And yet Eichi stayed still, quiet and sometimes smiling—again, and _again_.

“By the way, would you mind getting closer to me just a bit? It’s alright, just for a while.” Eichi asked, and Rei thereon had himself kneeling down in front of his lover’s wheelchair before he did what he was told. Their eyes then met each other. “Somehow … what made you wanted to know my wish that much, hm?”

This time, Rei was the one who stayed silent for a moment.

“It wasn’t that much,” replied him, complaining, as he took Eichi’s hand with his; he later rubbed it twice, and planted a kiss on it once. “Even though you don’t want to tell me your wish, I will still be okay, anyway.”

“Ahaha, is that so?”

Using his other hand to cup Rei’s cheek, Eichi then leant closer. A second following that, Eichi closed the gap between Rei's lips and his.

To be frank, Eichi didn’t ask for anything impossible. He didn’t wish he could walk again on his own. He didn’t wish for his stars and fame to come back to him. He didn’t wish for Rei to stay by his side forever either.

“... that is, dear.”

Eichi only wished for Rei’s happiness―which was also his―and that's already enough.


End file.
